The anti-trypanosome (lytic) factor (ATF) produced by Pseudomonas fluorescens initially reported last year was proved to be physiologically extracellular, not a consequence of lysis of the bacterial cells. Preliminary results indicate that the ATF is also active in vivo producing a marked drop in the parasite count. Studies on its chemical characterization are in progress.